


Loki×Thor/基锤  Sugar baby(2)

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 娱乐圈au/非典型ABO/包养梗alpha！影帝Loki/omega！小演员thor
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Loki×Thor/基锤  Sugar baby(2)

01

thor睡得格外的好，可能是因为同床有一个alpha，而他又是个不折不扣的omega，闻着alpha的信息素入睡就会被动生理舒适，所以他起晚了些，Loki起床的时候没喊醒他，自己套了个长的上衣就跑下床，洗漱完之后还想琢磨一下早餐。

因为最近健身所以家里的蛋非常多，Loki想挑战一下煎蛋加培根，主要是做给thor吃的，他只能吃水煮蛋白和即食的水煮鸡胸肉。

Loki之前上节目的时候见过别人煎蛋，好像不是很难，虽然他连蛋都不会磕，不过人最重要是有目标，Loki信心十足，拿起一颗鸡蛋就往桌沿碰，不敢砸太大力，怕蛋碎掉，但是磕太小力又凿不开。

Loki两害取其轻，选择轻轻地砸出缝，磕个蛋都磕了一分钟，终于才把蛋打开倾注到了平底锅上。竟然把蛋黄弄破了，Loki满头雾水，他都没见过这种形状的鸡蛋，是不是蛋有问题。

不管了反正也不是他吃。

？…………为什么过去了两分钟，还是一滩液体，Loki左顾右盼，发现原来没开火，Loki抿抿嘴，被自己蠢到了。

谁知道开了火没多久那一滩液体就突然开始疯狂起泡，还发出剧烈的噗啦噗啦的声音，Loki吓得赶紧关掉火拿起锅盖，做好防御准备再度起火，一边躲一边战战兢兢地斜着身子握着锅铲试图翻动。

好不容易看着液体开始慢慢被白色占据，变成固体，Loki又是小心翼翼的凑过去关火，想把那坨剪得有点不像样子但勉强还能下口的蛋铲出来，可是却发现自己忘记没下油，鸡蛋好多都黏在锅底了，Loki好不容易才把一只五入的全蛋摊在碟子上，用刀叉切下一块来试一下味道。

……除了没放盐，其他的也不好。

太失败了，Loki这颗冉冉升起的厨艺新星因为一只荷包蛋，就此倒下，不会再回升了。

02

这一顿锅碗瓢盆的声音把thor给吵醒了，让他想起了过节回家休息的早晨，他妈总是不合时宜的放着好好的觉不睡，早起出来做家务。

然后thor就不情不愿地起来了，自然地趿上拖鞋，边揉着眼睛边走出去，就穿着昨天晚上睡觉的时候穿的卫衣，thor疑惑：怎么感觉这个房子不太眼熟？

然后走到客厅就看到把宽松的卫衣裹住自己的腿，蹲在沙发上和一碟巨丑的炒蛋对视，眼神又委屈又气愤的Loki，thor这才意识到他不在自己家，光溜溜的大腿给他一个提示，在Loki还没注意到他之前赶紧跑回去穿裤子。

但是，事与愿违。

"thor你起来了？……你没穿裤子，wow，你的大腿好sexy。"

这是Loki？怎么就一起睡了一晚上起来就这么骚话连篇的，thor脸都被说红了，没理Loki，跑回去把裤子套上才出来，Loki却失望地耷拉着嘴角。

"你不穿多好看啊……"

thor无语凝噎，手扶了一下额头，都怪该死的第二性征让他分化成omega，不然怎么会在Loki的房子里这么丢人。

"这……你的早餐吗？减肥餐？"

"不是，本来是想做给你吃的，我失败了，我在反省自己。"

thor看着Loki委屈兮兮地把下巴搁在膝盖上，撇着嘴认真的看着那一碟荷包蛋，好像真的在虔诚地反省自己，thor觉得有点可爱，像个小动物，怎么办？一点都不像昨天那个凶狠地亲吻着他，还故意放出信息素的强势alpha。

于是thor鬼使神差地拍了拍Loki的头，吁了口气。  
"不介意的话，我去做顿早餐？"

Loki眼睛都发亮了，这次不是装出来的，是因为真的饿，饿得他刚刚蜷缩着，都好像能感觉的胃在艰难地蠕动着，还硌到肋骨了，Loki忍着痛和thor对话，所以才把委屈的神色演得如此到位，能骗过同行。  
"那个，冰箱里面的食材都是我的保姆买回来的，我也不知道有什么，你看着做吧。"

"要照顾一下你做健身餐吗？"

Loki想起来经纪人戳着自己的额头让他好好健身，不许嘴馋吃零食的样子，活脱脱一副后妈脸，不禁有点心虚，还腹诽一句。难怪32岁还没有男朋友。  
"偶尔几顿没事的，你不说我不说没人知道。"

03

thor想做班尼迪克蛋，因为印象中Loki好像是英国人，班尼迪克蛋里有英式松饼，再加上这道菜也简单。

虽然说Loki嘴上说着不要紧，但thor还是把菜品里的肉类给去掉了。

thor虽然不至于拮据到没钱请保姆，但还是习惯自己动手，厨艺也是这几年自己琢磨出来的，因为时常接不到戏，他干脆买了菜谱看着YouTube视频学烹饪，到现在能做到得心应手的程度。

Loki就看着thor做，虽然还是蹲在沙发上。他看着thor系着围裙在厨房熟练的操作，不禁又思绪缥缈，想到他和thor的婚后生活。以Loki的X能力，肯定会有几个小孩，在thor做饭的时候围在他旁边，Loki就负责把小屁孩赶走，然后厨房就剩下两个人，Loki干不了厨房活儿，和小屁孩没什么两样，不同的是他可以搂着thor的腰撩他，也不在意thor拿着擀面杖作势要打他，因为thor肯定舍不得。

"Loki，Loki？想什么呢，不吃吗？"

Loki重新把思想从甜美的幻想拉回现实，看着面前这个男人。斗志昂然——漫漫追妻路，任重而道远！

04

原来班尼迪克蛋这么好吃的，Loki可能真的饿了，把盘子都给刮得一干二净，还轻轻地打了个嗝。

"盘子不用洗了，就放在这里吧，保姆会洗的。"

"你家都有自动洗碗机了，怎么还这么懒。"

"噢有吗？"

"……呃？至少我看见了。"

"我不怎么回家。"

Loki的神态看上去有点像留守儿童，又可怜又委屈，thor看了都想过去抱抱他，不过还是叫他去换衣服赶片场了，前两场戏比较容易，今天之后估计就很少能有回来的机会了，通宵拍的可能性比较大。

Loki换衣服很麻利，把他的一部分头发束在脑后，扎成了小揪揪，就也跟着thor去换了一条牛仔裤穿，带了个墨镜就出门了。

thor看着两条款式不同但颜色差不多的牛仔裤，犯了愁，他知道这不是情侣样式，但媒体的眼睛总是不会分辨什么款式品牌的，说是情侣裤，就瞎锤，当下双A恋又风靡，怕是要出事了。

不过看Loki这么沉着冷静，也逐渐搁浅了。

05

Loki和thor上的是同一辆车，thor本来想坐副驾驶，避开Loki的，没想到直接被拉去后座了，Loki就很平常心的坐在后座翻看剧本，thor重新把手机开机，昨天晚上被Loki强行关掉，说睡觉不能看手机。

结果短信和电话都被打爆了，经纪人和助理的名字交错着占领他的来电页面，他紧张地把电话播回给经纪人，劈头盖脸的就是一顿数落。

"你昨天晚上去哪儿了？！！啊？！你就一个omega还敢夜不归家！！啊？！你和谁在一块呢？！你现在在哪里？不去片场了是吗！！"

"我……我现在和Loki在一起，我们现在要赶去片场。"

然后经纪人就挂掉了，thor迷惑极了，然后ins就收到了经纪人的消息，说公司打算炒你和Loki的cp，叫他以后没事多和Loki玩，thor把眉头紧紧的蹙着，他不喜欢这种靠着cp炒热度的方法让自己红起来，他宁愿不温不火下去。

thor又拧过头看看Loki，他是一个很出色、认真的演员，虽然对自己有什么不太应该的想法，但thor心里还是很尊重Loki，这种踩着别人让自己站高的行为，估计Loki也会对很不屑。

thor就任性一次，对经纪人的通告置之不理。

"thor，下车了。"

"……好。"

thor不会想到这个洁身自好到媒体没有绯闻报道，只能通过一些比较抽象的方式去给Loki拉郎配，圈内知名高岭之花——Loki，竟然想着和thor炒cp？

关键是他喜欢thor，Loki喜欢看着自己和喜欢的人一起登上趋势，四舍五入就是他和thor恋爱公开了，有种向所有人通告Loki是thor的男朋友的感觉，真好。

05

自从把那个所谓的鲜肉男演员撤下来之后，拍摄的进程就重新走上了正轨，虽然通宵还是免不了的，但是Loki会贴心地叫助理帮跑腿给大家买咖啡，还会在休息的时候找thor聊天，逗得他脸通红地找借口避开他去做别的事。

总的来说有thor在身边好像两个月缩短了，很快最后一场戏就拍完了。

06

大概在春季的末尾，气温开始变得有些燥热的时候，导演在不接近热商圈的地方包下了一家酒吧，中央空调凉爽得让Loki都想披上外套了，不过他还是要保持性感，这才能去勾引thor，今天他戴了一条银制的项链，隐隐约约地藏在衣领里，故意选了刚好经过锁骨的长度。

他去前台要了两杯特拉比斯特啤酒，这种啤酒的特别就是苦得芳醇，度数相对高，不知道是否出自比利时，总之这个价钱也不会太难喝。Loki要了两杯，拿着过去找坐在卡座上扣着自己牛仔裤破洞发呆的thor。

"喝一杯？"

thor还是不假思索的说好，伸手接过了Loki拿着的啤酒，喝了几口之后蹙眉，砸吧砸吧嘴，苦味在舌尖上蔓延，紧接其后的就是芳醇馥郁，于是又抿了几口，平时这一杯的量他还能来四杯，现在才过了四分之一thor的脸颊就开始发热了。心想：肯定是个很贵的酒。

Loki看着thor真的一点戒备都没有，忍不住说了几句。心里又是馋thor身子的，看到thor脸红扑扑，眼神柔得要溢出水来。  
"你真的就直接拿来喝了？不怕我加料吗？"

"You won't."

"为什么我不会？我看上去很善良吗？"

"我信你不会，而且你真的下药我又不能把你怎么样，顶多就是当打个炮了。"最后一句thor压低了声音。

本来Loki听到他信任自己的时候还是沾沾自喜的，听到后半部分就把聊拉了下来。  
"哈，你原来这么开放的。"

thor扭头看了看Loki的表情，不知道哪里惹到大明星了，嘴撅得让thor在这么昏暗的灯光下也看得清楚。正打算转回去，突然他的视线中闪过一道光，是彩灯照到Loki的项链上反映出来的，没忍住又多瞧了几眼。

"项链挺好看的。"

Loki听到thor夸他(的项链)，眼眸里的阴郁都散去了，语调蒙上喜悦地上扬。  
"是嘛？定制的，你看这边还刻了我的名字。"

"看不清……"

"那你过来点儿啊。"

thor还真就听话地凑过去了，仔细地瞧着项链上刻的小字，没注意到Loki喉结一滑，他刚想说我看到了，结果头都没抬起来就被Loki勾着下巴亲上了，thor把眼睛瞪大，刚想推开Loki就感觉箍在腰间的手臂突然松开了。

Loki蜷着身子深呼吸，看上去十分难受的样子，空气中不知道为什么弥漫着一股苦艾酒的味道，thor担心地拍了拍Loki的肩膀。

"你怎么了？"

"发情期……你离我远点……"  
快过来快过来快过来！！

thor的心神一下子慌乱了起来，脑内的信息太多了，Loki竟然发情了？？？为什么alpha也有发情期？？，他先把第二个问题搁浅，用最快的速度想解决第一个问题的方法。

thor把Loki拉了起来拿起他放在桌上的口罩和墨镜给他带上，让他倚靠在自己怀里，和导演通告一声早退，走出酒吧门口，他没办法只能拖着一个大活人找最近的酒店，左顾右盼一下发现隔壁就是一间。

办理入住都是急匆匆的，thor一个omega被Loki愈加浓郁的信息素刺激的腿有些发软，带着Loki去到房间里自己也迷迷糊糊地瘫软在床上。

07

Loki的信息素很好闻，特别是在这种有点热的天气下，清冽而又不刺激得突兀的感觉，thor也没禁得住放出自己的信息素，是啤酒味，发酵小麦的香气和苦艾酒的清冽意外地不互相排斥，交错在一起也很搭。

thor被alpha的信息素萦绕着不止地喘息，本来还想着自己能脱身，但抛开信息素的干扰回过头来想，好像是他诱导Loki发情的，那，那好像帮他发泄一下……好像也是应该的。

Loki用着他温度升高的手掌附上了thor的手臂，眼眶里还转着泪花，不知道的以为他才是被上的那个，可怜兮兮地看着thor。  
"我好难受，帮帮我……"

thor也被Loki的信息素刺激的开始分泌淫液，鬼使神差地扶着Loki的肩膀跨坐到他身上，脸红得不成样子，垂眸乖巧地给Loki解扣子，头发散下来垂在耳旁。明明前几天还鄙视着炒cp行为，今天就和正主滚床单了。

Loki装出来一副被情潮吞噬非常虚弱只想泄欲的样子，其实精神抖擞，一直观察着在他身上自己扭腰动着的thor，看他什么时候没力气就找准时机，翻身把thor压在身下，项链刚好垂下来贴在thor的脸颊上，冰凉的触感让thor不适地呻吟了出来，泪眼婆娑地看见Loki好像在笑，但是他看不真切。

他的眼泪是被操出来的，流了满脸，他发誓他不是纯情小处男，但是Loki的性器也太大了，他骑乘的时候吞吐着Loki的性器就很吃力，他的技术也好，碾着他的花心，捅得他哭喊着叫Loki慢些、慢些。虽然看上去不像，但Loki确实比他之前约过的都好。

Loki做的时候很肉麻，非要和thor掌心挨着掌心，手指贴着手指，还要在thor耳边喊他哥哥，喊他在戏里面的名字，喊他doctor，用他朗读情诗的音量和语调，慢悠悠地任着这些词汇反映在thor的身上，全看他赧红的脸、耳尖、脖颈还有缩紧的后穴。

Loki也不是什么时候都温柔缱绻，他把thor的屁股拍打出了红色，揉着那两个圆润的臀瓣好像在把玩面团一样。抓着他的头发强迫他叫出来，还利用项链的冰凉，指尖垫着挂坠就顺着他的腰沟上上下下的摩挲，等着挂坠也被体温捂热了，就拿来绑着thor的性器不让他射出来。

thor做到最后被Loki逼得什么荤话都说出来了，因为他饥渴的小穴想要精液灌满，想要Loki填满他的身体，Loki也好心地成全他，在他高潮之际问。

"是谁在操你？"

"是Loki……Loki…！…呜！"

"想不想要标记？"

thor的意识还没有完全被情欲占据，他知道这样做不行。  
"不…不要！"

Loki也不恼，他知道漫漫追妻路，任重而道远。他没顶开生殖腔，把thor顶到高潮之后，乖乖地把精液射在了thor的穴道上。

08

第二天早上Loki还是早醒，这次他没有去捣鼓什么荷包蛋，就侧卧盯着thor，盯到他醒，等到他醒了之后说。

"thor，你昨天晚上好厉害，丢*¹了5次，吹*²了两次噢。"

"闭嘴！"

09

关于这次Loki成功本垒打，他最应该感谢地是导演，Loki和他关系铁到可以帮着他追老婆。

Loki是算准他的发情期的，还拜托导演和他的经纪人交代一下，骗她说给Loki带了气味阻隔剂，到时候真的不巧发情了会及时隔离他的。

庆功宴酒吧的选址也很讲究，又远离人潮旁边又正好有一个酒店，这才不是什么巧合。导演还请了非常专业的安保，前门后门包括厨房通道都驻守着，除了原来名单上的人员一律不许放行。

感谢导演，Loki心中的感动2020十大人物。

tbc

——


End file.
